


take your shot

by cashewdork (cashewbean)



Series: Years of Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewbean/pseuds/cashewdork
Summary: Wren guides a soldier back into battle.
Series: Years of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686892
Kudos: 1





	take your shot

“Pick up your gun.”

Wide eyes stare at me as I gesture to the gun in the new recruit’s hand. I stare straight ahead, standing with my legs shoulder-width apart, set in a firm stance.

“Open the clip and reload your weapon.”

A small click sound floats through the air, hovering there for a second before it’s lost in the sound of the fighting around us.

“Take your shot, soldier.”


End file.
